Here Comes Mr Easter Rabbit
by Mei Vir D. Ripper
Summary: Mamori prepares for the Easter Festival of Deimon Daycare Center. But a certain blonde devil quarterback plans on making this most awaited festival our dear manager would never forget. What is he up to? And who's inside the pink rabbit suit?


**A/N: This is my entry for the spring competition held in this very dedicated group of HiruxMamo fans in DA. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. But I could dream of owning Hiruma Youichi... XD**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~o0o0o0o~~~<strong>

A certain red-haired girl was busy coloring sets of eggs for the most awaited Easter Festival at Deimon Daycare Center. Mamori Anezaki, manager of Saikyoudai University's American football club, was busy painting the eggs and arranging them in different colorful baskets with pretty ribbons tied in its handle. Smiling at her work she went and placed the newly designed chocolate Easter eggs on top of another table filled already with the other finished chocolate Easter eggs.

"Arigatou Mamori-chan… You are really a great help in our daycare center especially now that Easter festival is already near." said a smiling woman with gentle brown eyes also carrying baskets of colored eggs.

"Ah… It's nothing Eri-chan. I'm happy that I could help in your festival preparation." said the young girl. "And besides, I love children. I'm hoping to become a future pre-school teacher myself. But then I still have to finish my studies at the university plus take care of the football team as well." Mamori smiled as she remembered the sport that she has grown to love, all because of a certain blonde devil and a group of Deimon Devil Bats football players. Her smile grew more fondly as she recalled all that has happened to them together. Practicing till they drop dead, winning the Christmas bowl, and going their separate ways after the world league and high school graduation.

"Looks like you've already planned everything out. Do your plans also include having a man in it?" grinned Eri. This made Mamori blush scarlet and before she could even return a comeback reply a pack of grinning, squealing and overly excited children run inside the room.

"Sensei! Sensei! Sensei!" squealed the little children. One tried to grab one of the chocolate Easter eggs. Another looked in complete awe at all the eggs beautifully hand painted. And another was clearly stopping the first one from getting the chocolate eggs. Laughing at the scene before them, Mamori took the baskets away from the excited pre-school children.

"Okay now children behave. We don't want the Easter eggs broken now before the festival, do we?" said Eri-sensei. A bunch of "ohhhs" were heard from the group of children. Mamori smiled at the group of adorable children until one of them raised her hand.

"Oh! Sensei! Sensei!" a little girl with short black hair raised her hand excitedly.

"Yes Akane-chan? What is it?" asked Eri-Sensei.

"Will Mr. Easter Rabbit come as well?" she asked with happy eyes. With the little girl's question, all of the other children looked at their teacher as well. Excitement was clear in their young eyes.

"Ahh.. Ehh.. Uhmm.. Well…" Eri-sensei scratched the back of her head for she completely forgot about the easter rabbit. She looked at Mamori, despair was clear in her gentle eyes. Mamori just shook her head mentally at the scene before her.

"Ah kids, Mr. Easter Rabbit will be…" before Mamori could even finish, her cellphone started ringing. "Ya-Ha! Devil boyfriend calling! Devil Boyfriend calling! Ya-Ha!" She blushed as her phone continued to ring. "Mou.. Youichi…" she muttered silently as she scooped her phone out of her skirt pockets.

"Oi fucking girlfriend, where are you?" asked the devil caller.

"Mou.. Youichi how many times do I have to tell you not to curse!" she told her devil boyfriend Hiruma Youichi, quarterback of Saikyoudai's football team. A series of devilish cackles was his reply to her usual reprimand. Sighing, she answered his question. "I'm at the daycare center. I'm helping Eri-chan with the preparation for the children's Easter festival for tomorrow. And we're having a little problem at the moment…" She looked back at the scene behind her, Eri telling the children that Mr. Easter Rabbit will definitely come tomorrow and children squealing in complete excitement.

"Looks like Eri-chan completely forgot about getting someone to play as the Easter rabbit for tomorrow. And we're still not finish in making the preparation for the festival tomorrow." She rubbed her temples at remembering all the things that need to be finished before the day ends. Finding someone who could play as the Easter rabbit for tomorrow would not be an easy task, since all of her friends are already out for the Easter holidays. She only sighed at the thought.

"Oi fucking girlfriend, don't you just space out on me." He said a little bit annoyed. Looks like his girlfriend is having a little bit of trouble with this easter festival she's been helping out for the last couple of days. And she needs someone to play the role of the stupid rabbit for those damned children. A plan started forming inside the head of the known commander from hell.

"Oi fucking girlfriend, you need someone to be the fucking rabbit for the damn festival tomorrow? Kekekeke… I'll take care of it." And dropped the call before Mamori could even react.

"_Take care of it?" s_he thought. "Hiruma what are you up to?" she said shaking her head. Tomorrow will definitely be day to reckon with.

**~~~o0o0o0o~~~**

The following day was a blur of events for Mamori. First, she took all of the painted chocolate Easter eggs to each of its proper places for the Easter eggs hunt game for the children. Then she took the liberty of filling the emergency safety kit with all the medications and bandages needed. She was too busy handling all the things that need to be done in time before the main event of the festival starts.

People were already piling up from every direction. Several children were already showing their parents their own personal art works and projects for the said festival that no one even noticed the coming of a person wearing a pink bunny suit holding a very familiar AK-47 gun. Not until a young girl squealed saying "Here comes Mr. Easter Rabbit!" over and over again that everyone's attention was given to the man in pink bunny suit. Upon hearing it, all the children turn their attention to the man in costume and started running towards it. Delight etched in their young faces.

"Ara… What's going on?" inquired Eri-sensei after noticing that almost all of the children had ran all at the same time. "Looks like the Easter bunny has decided to drop by. And in a pink bunny suit at that." said one of the mothers, chuckling. "Yes. And it looks like the children love it. But is that gun Mr. Rabbit is holding?" asked another mother with an incredulous look on her face.

"Eh? A person in a pink rabbit suit? And carrying a gun?" asked Mamori loudly as she looked for the particular pink rabbit carrying a gun. "Hiruma!" she exclaimed. Mamori immediately dashed towards the crowding children where a man in pink rabbit suit was standing in the middle. Not only carrying one but two AK-47 machine guns.

"Youichi!" cried the red-haired girl, clutching a long broom in her hands. "What do you think are you doing carrying dangerous guns here?" she angrily asked the man in pink suit, knowing that the infamous devil quarterback Hiruma Youichi was inside it without a doubt.

"Kekekeke… You're wrong fucking mother hen. My name is not Hiruma Youichi. It is Mr. Easter Rabbit, right fucking brats?" he said cackling joyfully.

"You can't fool me. Only you have enough guts to actually bring those dangerous weapons and curse at the same time." she continued hotly. "What do you think are you doing bringing something dangerous at a pre-school festival? Are you planning something?" she asked, brows furrowed together, the broom tightly clutched in her hands.

"Tch. I come here to give you a helping hand and you ask me if I plan on doing something dangerous?" he said inside the pink rabbit suit. As they continue to look at each other, they didn't notice the stares they were getting from their little audience around the two of them. Mamori sighed in defeat knowing that Hiruma was right. They do need the extra help and he came wearing the pink bunny outfit, although instead of bringing eater eggs he brought his known weaponry with him.

"Okay. But you have to promise me you won't to any evil tricks. And no firing those dangerous weapons of your around the kids so I'll have them confiscated." She could have worn seeing the rabbit smirking as she was taking the weapons and hiding them.

"Fucking mother hen." She heard him cackle behind her.

"Mr. Easter Rabbit! Mr. Easter Rabbit! Did you bring the easter eggs with you?" asked a pig-tailed girl in complete glee.

"Kekekeke… Yes I did fucking pig-tail." Mr. Easter Rabbit said. All of the children cried in complete delight and asked Mr. Easter Rabbit where it is. "But you'll have to go hunt them before you could get them." he grinned evilly.

"Okay children, gather around! Its time for the Easter egg hunt!" said Eri-sensei. "Now, the Easter eggs have been placed all over our school's yard. Each one of will go and try to find all of those eggs. But among those eggs is a special golden Easter egg, anyone who finds it will have a special bonus at the end of the hunt." Eri-sensei explained to the children. "Oh and before I forget, Mr. Easter Rabbit will also join the hunt so it will be you children against him, okay? Ready, set, GO!"

And the hunt was on. Children scattered from one part of the school's yard to the other. Fits of squeals and laughter could be heard from outside as each child searched for the Easter eggs. Some were looking at the school's sand box, one climbed up a tree and another found an egg safely hidden among the bushes.

And as the children was enjoying themselves in the egg hunt, a certain pink rabbit was busy trading all his eggs collected to some of the children who was not lucky enough to find some of the hidden eggs.

"Okay brat, what would you trade for this egg." he asked a small boy with honey-colored eyes.

"A-ahm.. M-mr. E-easter R-rabbit s-sir. I only got these to trade." Showing inside his palm was 2 old marbles, a gum and some kind of pin.

"Tch. Look kid, that isn't enough. I took the liberty of becoming a Good Samaritan and trade yah with some of my own eggs and you only give me this?" he asked evilly, making the small boy shake in fear. "Hiiiii….!" cried the frightened boy. Even before the boy could run for it, Hiruma grabbed hold of the boy's head and turned him around to face him. Smirking inside the rabbit suit, he whispered to the boy's ear and traded the eggs to the small boy. The boy nodded and run off to where the other children were already busy showing their parents the painted eggs they have found.

"Okay children gather around!" called Eri-sensei. "Now let's find out who found the golden Easter egg. That lucky child will definitely receive a bonus prize waiting for you. And of course, it would be given by Mamori-san herself." Stepping up front, Mamori waited for the lucky child to claim his or her prize. The particular bonus prize was Mamori would bestow upon the lucky winner what ever he or she wants.

Looking around for the winner, her sight caught something pink holding something golden. Focusing her attention to it, her knees almost buckled when the winner turned out to be Mr. Easter Rabbit himself. And she could be as sure as hell that pink rabbit was grinning evilly from ear to ear.

"Y-you f-found the golden Easter egg?" she asked almost breathlessly.

"Kekekeke…" the man in the pink rabbit suit cackled.

"B-but how did you find it? I made sure that only a child could actually find it." she said while remembering where she actually placed it. There was a small hole at the back of the school building and only a child's size could enter it. _"So how did he manage to find it?"_ she thought.

"Kekeke… Don't tell me you're going to deny me the fucking rights to my prize, fucking manager." the rabbit smiled evilly. "That isn't a nice thing to teach to the fucking brats now, is it? Not keeping your promises. Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk… Not good at all.." he continued to taunt her as he shook his head from side to side.

Feeling as if her patience is going to snap soon, she glared at his so-called boyfriend with all the anger that she can summon. This is actually one of those times where she really can't understand this blonde devil. Doing unexpected things and then taunting her no matter what situation it is. Sighing in complete defeat she said, "Okay then _**Mr. Easter Rabbit**_, what would you like your prize be?" She mockingly asked him.

Grinning, he walked closer to her and whispered something to her ear which made Mamori blush tomato red. "Are you really sure about this?" she asked him still blushing profusely. The pink rabbit only shook its head in affirmation. "Alright then." She said accepting the condition of his reward, a blush still in her cheeks.

The day of the Easter festival continued to move forward with the children enjoying their chocolate Easter eggs, and telling their parents how they found the eggs. At the far corner of the pre-schoolers room, if you were the child who forgot his backpack in his seat containing his precious marbles given by the Easter rabbit himself then you would have seen Mr. Easter Rabbit kissing passionately a red-haired girl, claiming his reward for finding the golden Easter egg.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me what you guys think? I actually didn't have enough time to actually reread and re-edit this story. This was just an out of the blue story I made… So forgive me about how it actually turned out to be… I planned on changing the setting of the story but didn't have enough time to do it… -.-'**

**BUT… Do please leave a review. Ya-Ha! :D**


End file.
